


A Nigtmare & A Fairytale

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, i blame John Green for the name of their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward, even after many years, still has to deal with his demons. they continue to haunt him especially at night, when Skye is not with him. But one night, it will be another special person to teach them that fairy tales cure nightmares, exactly as it happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nigtmare & A Fairytale

 

Demons are hard to fight. They lie in, wait inside you and bring you to madness, changing the way you see things, the perception that you have of the world.

 

 

And night is the time when they always come in an endless nightmare that despite your efforts you will never be able to fight.

 

That was what Grant Ward thought. He felt lost, lost in his own fears that continued to haunt him. It was as if everything had become all black , and he couldn't find his light source anymore: Skye.

 

 

Those years in prison had been hard for him, but he had accepted them without too many fears. He deserved them, indeed he believed that they had been too good to him.

 

 

It had been years since the last time he had seen her. She had told him that he was a monster and that he would never have given what he wanted, and God only knows how right she was.

 

 

He was surprised when the guards told him that he visits, and he found her in front him in the “black walls and incredibly grim” room.

He would have expected Coulson, and his continuing question of who, according to him, was Grant Douglas Ward without John Garrett; May and her psychological tricks; Fitzsimmons and their stories about what happened on the Bus, or Tripp who was trying to comfort him , but certainly not her.

 

 

"A.C wants you back with us. He wants you back in the team " she said, cold.

 

"How is that possible?" He asked, surprised.

 

"I don't know" said Skye "He is no longer the same lately."

 

 

Despite his doubts, he accepted. He could still feel the need to follow the orders of a superior, to believe in an authority almost blindly, but for once he had chosen the right authority to follow.

 

Back on the Bus, he felt constantly under scrutiny. He needed to be a true human being, and not the monster they thought he was.

 

He was much more than the soldier who had been created long ago by John Garrett.

 

 

It took more than a year and an infinite number of missions to regain their confidence. He had lost count of the amount of " _I'm sorry_ " and " _Forgive me_ " he had said to each member of the team, especially to Skye and Fitz.

 

 

"Stop apologizing" Fitz said one day.

 

"But I need to do it" said Ward.

 

Three years later, he was standing in front of an altar. Fitz and Tripp dressed impeccably behind him, and Jemma and May were on the opposite side.

 

"Whoever accompanies the bride?" asked the priest.

 

"Her boss" Coulson said, laughing.

 

 

Grant had envisioned about this day for all his life, but Skye was for sure the most beautiful bride that his imagination could ever create.

 

"Hey Robot"

 

"Hey Rockie"

 

 

They spent another five years, and his life never stopped progressing.

 

 

He had finally built a life together with Skye. With her, his demons remained at bay, and allow him to have a peaceful night.

 

 

According to Grant, this was her true power.

 

 

But she was an agent, and sometimes she went on a mission without him. It was on these nights that his demons came back to haunt him. Always came back, each time Skye was away from him.

 

 

He dreamed of those years in the forest, the years in which Garrett had tried to make him a monster. He dreamed the disappointed in Coulson's eyes and the anger May's eyes. He dreamed of the faces of the Fitzsimmons while the mad pod was thrown into the sea.

 

 

But above all, he dreamed the hatred in Skye's eyes. He dreamed of her harsh voice that didn't even seem to belong to her.

 

He had dreamed of these things that night.

 

Skye was on a major issue, Stark certainly couldn't do without the best SHIELD's haker, and she left him alone in a bed too big, in a house too empty.

 

 

His screams fill the room.

 

 

When he opened his eyes, the nose of his black labrador Buddy took the place of the faces of his team and the ceiling of the room took the place of the starry sky of the forest.

 

 

Hear those screams was never a good sign. Always meant that Mom wasn't at home and Dad had had a bad nightmare, and Hezel knew that.

 

 

Hezel Grace Ward was a five years old little girl very similar to Skye, but with the iridescent eyes of her father.

 

She doesn't take long to go into her parents room.

 

 

"Daddy, are you okay?" Said Hezel, with her faithful teddy bear in her arms.

 

"Yes darling," Grant says "Just a bad dream."

 

"Be right there" said Hezel, running away.

 

She ran to her room to take her favorite storybook. Her mother always said that if she read a story before going to sleep, she would dreamed of princesses and knights, and not monsters. Perhaps this would do well also to her dad.

 

"No honey," Grant said "I'm not reading you a fairy tale! It's late and we have to sleep "

 

"But Mummy always says fairy tales treating bad dreams." Said Hezel, while her father stood up and put her on the bed.

 

"Ah, so it's for me," asked Grant amused.

 

"Yes,but i will the one who will read you, or it will not work" said Hezel.

 

"You remind me more and more of your mother" Grant said, kissing her forehead.

 

The two began to read all the stories in the book.

 

 

Skye returned a few hours later, tired as she had ever been in her life. Tony Stark would have been out of town for a couple of months and he trusted only her for Jarvis's updates.

 

She was more than ready to enjoy a night's sleep next to her husband, when she found her place occupied.

 

Hezel had fallen asleep on her father's chest with the storybook resting on her head as a hat, while Buddy was snoring lazily at their feet.

 

Grant was the first to hear her.

 

"Sorry love, I didn't want to wake you up" said Skye.

 

"No problem," Grant said, "Baby princess, look who is back home!"

 

Hezel hated when her parents were returning home from missions and dosen't greeted her. Grant and Skye had also tried to reason with her, telling her that they would still view her the next morning, but was Hezel was adamant.

 

"Mommy!" Cry the little girl jumping on the bed.

 

"Hey monkey" Skye said, hugging her, "What are you doing in bed with Daddy?"

 

"Daddy had a bad nightmare," said Hezel serious "So I went to pick up the fairy tales's book because you always say to me that fairy tales treating bad dreams. Does it worked Daddy? "Then she asked the father.

 

"Yes darling" said Grant, "I dreamed of being a prince who had to save two princesses"

 

"And what was their name?" asked Hezel.

 

"Hezel and Skye," said Grant, putting them back in place a brown curl behind her ear.

 

"Like me and Mummy" said Hezel excited.

 

"Exactly," said Grant.

 

"Ok little monkey, now Mummy wants to go to bed too. You go back to your room? "Asked Skye.

 

"But Mommy! Daddy could have another nightmare, "said Hezel.

 

"If she want to stay, I don't have problems" said Grant.

 

"Grant!" Said Skye.

 

"Come on, you must admit she has very good arguments" Grant replied with a grin.

 

"Ok, give me a little space then," said Skye, when Buddy jumped on the bed and began to lick her face, "Yes, you can stay too," Skye said to the dog.

 

 

The Ward's family read a few more fairy tale, "just to be safe" as Hezel said, when the little Ward fell asleep between her parents.

 

 

"Who is the one who is spoiling her now?" Skye said, joking.

 

"She just tried to help me" Grant said, "She was adorable."

 

 

And while he fall asleep again, Great Ward couldn't help but think of how, with his girls next to him, the bed didn't look like so empty.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fault is all of John Green! It's not my fault that he has made the name "Hezel Grace" so beautiful. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, let's say I just started "The foult in our stars," and I'm slightly hurt ....


End file.
